This invention relates to a dispenser for a uniform length of heavy gauge plastic film, used to cover the sharp edges of bones of primal and subprimal cuts prior to packaging the cuts in thin plastic film bags.
In the packaging of primal or subprimal cuts of meat, it has been necessary to guard the packaging material from the sharp edges of protruding bones. This has been accomplished in the past by covering the sharp edges of protruding bones with a cloth impregnated with wax. The wax coated cloth was supplied in large rolls, strips were cut by hand often by one man and delivered to the packaging station, usually to another man, who applied these wax impregnated cloth strips to the sharp edges of the bones prior to the final packaging. At the final packaging stage, the primal cut or subprimal cut was either inserted into a plastic bag and a vacuum drawn on the bag to preserve the packaged meat or the cut was wrapped in a plastic film.
The present invention is directed to a machine which dispenses uniform lengths of thick plastic film automatically, the film to be used for covering the sharp edges of cut bones of primal and subprimal cuts prior to the final packaging. The machine eliminates the need for a man to cut wax impregnated cloth and supply it to another man for application to a cut of meat. The machine also provides for a means of applying a material to a cut of meat to facilitate inspection by government meat inspectors and also provides a more inexpensive way of protecting an outer plastic covering from puncture by sharp protruding bones.